Sparks and Memories
by amberbellamy
Summary: Riven and Musa have both moved on, Musa has a new boyfriend and Riven has a new girlfriend when he returns to Magix, but is everyone okay with that?
1. Chapter 1

It has been 4 years since Riven left, almost 5 years. I hoped he was at least going to stay away for a year or less, but time passed and i've never heard of him again.  
I'm not going to lie, it was hard on me, how could he just forget about everything we once had? Didn't it mean anything to him? I know i could have just called him, but i chose not to, after all he was the one who left, i was expecting him to return one day.  
I've moved on since, i know Riven will always be that special someone in my life because he was my first with everything. We had created so many amazing memories together, it still felt so unreal to me sometimes. Like everything had just been a dream.  
I recently started seeing another man, Caleb, he was nothing like Riven, he was the total opposite. He was more like Helia, very romantic and caring. He was mysterious in his own way and that's what attracted me to him.  
We've been together for 7 months right now, and i'm finally starting to forget about Riven.

"So, are we still going on a date tonight?" Caleb asked through text. He asked me out every now and then, i felt like that was the only time where the both of us were alone. "Yes, i will see you at the Fruity Music Bar at 7!" i texted back.  
I didn't know what to wear, i wanted to surprise him with a nice outfit.  
"Maybe you should wear this." Stella said. She pulled out a pink off-shoulder dress, i wasn't sure if that was the look i was going for. After all, it was just the Fruity Music Bar we went to.  
"I'm not sure Stella... that's a little too fancy."  
"Girl!" Stella shouted in disbelief. Nothing is ever too fancy, after all, you are a Winx, we need to look good!" Stella pushed the pink dress in my arms.  
Even though i had the doubts in my mind, Stella was the fairy of fashion, and if she said so i guess she was right.  
"Okay, i think i will wear this, then." i stared at the dress, i wasn't sure if i was going to feel comfortable in this dress. I didn't want to get the wrong kind of attention.  
"See? you look amazing." Stella said, leading me towards the mirror. I had my hair hanging down, in curls, and Stella tied a bow in my hair. I looked at myself. I had to admit i looked pretty good, i just wanted to impress Caleb on our date.  
"Just go and have fun, you've been standing still for way too long." Stella said.  
She was right, i was still young and i needed to go out and have fun. Usually i would prefer to go out with my friends, but they have their boyfriends too.

I stood right in front of the Fruity Music Bar. Caleb was inside, waiting for me. A pair of drunk people walked out of the bar, arm in arm laughing at one another. I crossed my arms, drunk people made me feel so uncomfortable.  
"Alright, here we go." i took a deep breath, and entered the bar. I looked around, the bar was packed and i couldn't find Caleb at first glance.  
He leaned against the bar, staring at me. "I'm over here honey!" he waved at me. A smile appeared on my face, he always made me smile. I approached him and he took me in his arms. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight." he said. I pecked him on the lips. "Thank you mister handsome." Caleb handed me a cocktail, alcohol free (i wasn't into the alcohol)  
"So how does it feel to not have to save the world for a day?" Caleb wondered. "Well, it's kind of boring, but i can adjust to it." i said. "At least i get to spend time with you now." i took a sip from my cocktail, it was very very sweet and tasted like pineapple and mango.  
A slow song came on, and the mood at the bar changed. "May i have this dance my lady?" i agreed to dance with him, and he led me to the dance floor.  
I haven't felt this happy ever since Riven, but who knows what he's up to at this moment.  
We looked each other in the eye, Caleb kind of looked like Riven but his personality was totally different from his. He was very polite, sweet, caring, unlike Riven, he was loud, outgoing and very very rude at times.  
I heard screaming outside, and the music stopped as the lights went out. "What happend?" Caleb wondered. "Someone took the power off!" i said. I ran outside, searching for where the screams came from.  
Was this going to ruin my date night?  
I looked around, but couldn't find anything, it was actually pretty quiet. Did the power go off by accident? I turned around and wanted to walk back in until a monster jumped on me, smashing me to the ground.  
"Musa!" Caleb screamed. Everyone ran outside to try and help me. The heavy monster crushed me, i could barely breathe, i knew that if i didn't do something about it, i would probably die.  
"Musa, Tynix!" i moaned, and i transformed into my Tynix. I was able to push the monster away from me, as i flew up high in the sky. "Everybody seek shelter!" i called out, i didn't want anyone to get hurt.  
It was just me vs that big bulky looking monster. This was going to be a hard battle.  
Caleb tried to calm the people down and tried to lead them back inside.  
"I won't let you ruin my night!" i said. The monster slapped me with it's tail, and i flew against a wall.  
I stood back up, my body glowed pink. "Counterpoint of Melody!" i called out. The monster got hit by a huge sound wave, but it didn't seem to harm it that much.  
I obviously upset the monster, as it approached me and grabbed me with it's claws. "Let me go!" i called out, trying to get myself out of it's claws.  
It growled at me, right in my face.  
"Let her go!" it was a very familiar voice. The monster turned around to where the sound came from, but got stabbed with a huge sword, and exploded. I fell out off the monsters claws, back on the ground, and struggled to get up.  
Who was this mysterious helper, it sure didn't sound like Caleb. I looked up, and looked around, just a few feet away from me i saw a silouette of a man. "Thank you for helping me." i said.  
"If it wasn't for you i would have probably been dead." i said.  
The man was quiet when he heard my voice, i stood back up on my feet, and approached the man, wanting to thank him.  
But as i came closer and closer my body froze.  
"Musa?"  
I couldn't even bring out the words as i looked Riven right in the eyes.  
"R-Riven..."


	2. Chapter 2

Did i see a ghost or was it really him? I kept staring at him in shock and disbelief that after all these years he was standing right in front of me.  
"Are you alright?" he wondered. "I see you got a new transformation" That's right, Riven never saw my Tynix transformation. "I almost didn't recognize you."  
I transformed back in my own clothes, and looked around, searching for help from Caleb, but he wasn't around.  
"Why are you here?" i asked. The tone in my voice didn't sound nice, but it was so unexpected, and he never texted me that he was nearby us all this time.  
"I am just giving myself a nice day off." Riven said. "I haven't been around here in such a long time, i just didn't expect you to be here, what are you doing here and where are the others? Why didn't they help you?" Riven wondered.  
"Well, the others are back at home." i said. "I'm here on a date." i said.  
There was an awkward silence between us. "A date?" Riven wondered. Did he sound disappointed? or surprised that i moved on from him?  
I quickly nodded. "Well that's funny, i'm actually on a date here too." he said. "But i saw you were in trouble and i just had to help you, just like the old days."  
That's right, he always helped me when he could, when i was in trouble, he was always by my side up until he left.  
"So who is she?" i wondered. I couldn't help but feeling this awful feeling in my stomach when he said he was on a date with someone.  
I've always thought me and him were meant to be together, up until the time we broke up. "I would love to meet your date as well. "  
We went inside, i couldn't feel more awkward. Now i had to introduce him to my boyfriend, i wonder what Caleb thought of that.  
"Hey honey, are you okay?" Caleb wondered, as he wrapped his arm around me.  
"Caleb... this is Riven." i said.  
"Riven?" Caleb wondered. "The man who once stole my girls heart? it's good to finally meet you." the two shook hands.  
"Well, where were you when your girlfriend needed help? "Riven wondered.  
"Ehh.." Caleb stuttered. "I was trying to keep all these people calm and inside the building."  
"So you just let a girl like her go out and face this monster by herself? that's very responsible." Riven said.  
I blushed. Riven sounded like the big brother i've never had before. And it was kind of humiliating.  
"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know." i said. "Yeah, i saw that, 5 seconds later and you would have been crushed by that thing." Riven said. He sounded like his old self, in those 5 years that i haven't seen him he hasn't changed at all. Character wise.

"So... where is your girl?" i wondered, to break the awkward silence. Riven turned around to look for his girlfriend, and when he found her, he waved at her.  
This tall blonde approached us, dang, she was beautiful too!  
I couldn't help but feeling a little jealous as he put his arm around her. He used to do that to me. Wait... why was i thinking like this? i had a boyfriend!  
"This is Julia." Riven said. Riven and Julia... Julia and Riven.  
"Nice to meet you." the girl had a voice of an angel, she kind of looked like me, but the blonde kind.  
"So... how long have you been dating?" i wondered.  
"We've been together for 3 years now." Julia said. 3 years? it only took him a year and a half to get over me? for me, i've been struggling up until the day i met Caleb, a year ago.  
"We've been dating for 7 months now." i said. I looked at Caleb, and noticed how uncomfortable i really felt.  
"Well... have a nice night." i said. I grabbed Caleb's arm, i didn't want this strange encounter ruin my date night. I dragged Caleb towards the dancefloor, and had a dance with him.  
Riven looked at me, confused. Why did i want to escape from him? After all, i haven't seen him in so long.  
-


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how was your date last night? you came home late." Flora asked. I stretched my body, i was pretty tired. "The date was amazing, it was awkward, but fun afterwards." i said.  
"I almost got killed though." i said. "Killed?"  
"Yes, a monster attacked the Fruity Music Bar and i was on my own." i said. "I wish i was there to help you." Flora looked worried. "I'm glad you're doing okay."  
"But then something weird happend." i said. "I encountered someone from the past and it wasn't a pleasant meeting." i said.  
Flora sat down on the couch. "Tell me all about it." she said.  
"Well..." i was about to start telling her Riven had returned but then Stella came barging in. "Girls! the guys are here!" she called out.  
"Looks like our conversation has to wait, it wasn't that important anyway." i said. Flora jumped up from the couch and patted me on the shoulder. "We will talk tonight, okay?"  
We walked outside. The girls were still very excited every time the boys came over, like they were their 16/17 year old selves again.

"Brandon!" Stella ran into her brunette boyfriend's arm. Brandon kissed her. "Hey beautiful." Helia said, as he took a boy right in front of Flora, and she giggled.  
"Timmy! look at this new app i've developed!" Tecna ran up to Timmy and they started their usual 'meeting'  
"Hello princess." Nex said as he leaned over to peck Aisha on the lips. Sky held Bloom's hands, and smiled at her.  
I just stood there, watching them. Caleb wasn't with the specialists, he was a wizard. Moments like these were always so awkward for me.  
"We have some exciting news to share with you all." Brandon said.  
"Do you have a surprise for us?" Stella wondered. "Sort of." Sky said.  
"We have a new member to our team." Sky said with a smile. "A new member? did you guys need a new member then?" Bloom wondered.  
"Well, it's not really a new new member, it's actually an old member." Helia said.  
Flora looked confused.  
"Come on out!" Helia said. A tall figure stepped out of the space ship, and the more steps he took the better we could see his silouette.  
My eyes whidened as i knew exactly who it was about. "Riven!" the girls called out. They ran up to him, to welcome him back to the group.  
The boys looked at me with a smile, but i didn't look quite as happy as they expect i would.  
Helia walked up to me. "Is there something wrong? Riven is back." he said.  
I forced a smile on my face. "Yeah, i see that." i said. Helia looked confused, that was not the reaction he expected from me.  
"I need to work on my song." i said, as i walked inside, not even bothering welcoming Riven back into the team. This meant i would see him most of the day and it would absolutely kill me.  
I was not ready to be around him and his new beau Julia.

"Where did Musa go?" Aisha wondered. "She hasn't said hi to you." Riven scratched the back of his head. "I think she's just as shocked as you girls were."  
Aisha looked around, probably to search for me. I looked out the window, staring at them. I still had to pinch myself in the arm to see if this was a dream or reality.  
After all those years he thinks he can just barge into my life like that, and expect me to think nothing has happend between us for those 6 years that i knew him before he left.  
"We have to celebrate your return!" Bloom said. "Let's throw a party for Riven!"  
Stella clapped her hands together. "Sounds like a plan, i'm on it!"  
"Good idea, i will take care of the set up for tonight." Tecna said.  
"There is someone special i want to take to the party, if that's okay." Riven said. The girls looked confused, someone special?  
"Someone special?" Flora wondered. "She's absolutely wonderful, i'd love for you all to meet her." Riven said. He really looked happy talking about Julia.  
"So... you have a new girlfriend?" Stella wondered. Riven nodded. "Of 3 years now, her name is Julia you will love her."  
The girls seemed just as shocked as i was when i first found out. They just didn't expect Riven to open up to another girl, since he wasn't interested in wanting girlfriends, other than me.  
"Sure, bring her up to the party." Tecna said. "We'd love to meet her!"  
"Cool, i see you girls tonight then." Riven said. "I'm gonna pick her up now."  
The girls waved Riven goodbye. "What was that about?" Tecna wondered.  
"Riven and a new girl? I don't believe it." Stella said. "I thought Musa was the love of his life."  
"So did i... i didn't think he would ever fall in love with another girl." Flora said. "It makes me wonder if Musa knew about him and her, since she told me she had an awkward meeting with someone from the past last night."  
"It had to have been Riven she was talking about." Aisha said.  
"We need to go up there and cheer her up." Bloom said. "She really needs us right now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Girl, we need to talk." Stella said, as she walked into the dorm room. I turned around from the window to face the girls.  
"Did you know Riven was back in the city?" Stella wondered. I sighed deeply. "I was getting to that until i was interrupted." i said. "But yes, i saw him yesterday at the Fruity Music Bar... he saved my life." i said.  
"And then i had to awkwardly introduce him to my boyfriend, but he seemed totally fine with it." i said. "I mean he has to be cause he introduced us to his girlfriend." i said.  
"I bet you she's ugly." Stella said. I shook my head. "She's pretty... way better looking than me and that's upsetting." i said. "She's tall, long white blonde hair, and her voice sounds like an angel." i said.  
Tecna approached me, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you feeling upset by this? i swore i heard a disappointment in your voice." she said.  
I looked up at my friend, they knew me way too well.  
"I'm happy with Caleb it's just... when he came back he surprised me, that's all." i said. "I never thought he would come back, ever."  
"Did some old feelings return?" Stella wondered. " After all you've been through with him i could imagine." she said.  
I took a deep breath. "No it's not that." i said. I lied. I didn't want people to think i was going to break up with Caleb over him, besides i had to ignore Riven, he had a girlfriend.  
"It will be awkward for a while, but i think i can get used to it." i said.  
"If you ever need us, we are here for you, like always." Aisha said, as she placed her hand on mine, and gave me a short smile.  
"Thank you, i'm glad i have you girls."

The girls were setting everything up for the party. The party. Usually i was excited for parties, but for this one, i'd rather stay home.  
"If you don't want to help us, we'd understand." Bloom said, as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Oh no, i'm doing well i will set up the DJ booth." i said.  
I needed to get my mind off things, so i had to keep myself busy.  
Stella and Flora were putting up some decorations, and Aisha and Bloom set up the tables with snacks. Tecna was making sure the special effects worked, and i worked on my DJ booth. When all of a sudden Riven walked in.  
"Hey girls, it's looking really good." Riven said. He walked towards me and saw me struggle with the table.  
"Need some help with that?"  
Why did he talk to me? I didn't even look at him. "No i'm fine." i bluntly said.  
"I can see that." Riven said, in a sarcastic way. I rolled my eyes, luckily he didn't see that.  
"Anyone else needing help?" he wondered. "Not at all, you're the star of the party, you shouldn't help." Stella said.  
"Just get your girl a nice dress or something."  
"Alright, i'll see you tonight then girls." Riven disappeared, and the atmosphere changed to a positive level.  
"Did you see how Musa reacted to him?" Flora whispered to Stella. "She basically ignored him." Stella whispered back. "She can say what she want but i really think she still loves him." Flora whispered.  
"So the nacho's will come here, and the big cake will come right here." Aisha said.  
"Finally!" i called out, as i assembled the booth. "This was a lot easier than i expected."  
"It only took you an hour and 37 minutes." Tecna said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Hey, it's standing at least." i said.

It took us many hours to get everything set up for the party, and i was exhausted once we arrived back at the dorm. I dropped myself on the couch. "Hey, move over!" Stella said, as she jumped right next to me.  
"I'm so tired i don't even know if i'm going to make it tonight." i said. "You have to come, you are the dj to the party." Stella said.  
"I know... i just need some rest before tonight." i said, and yawned.  
"I think we could all use a good nap." Flora said. "This party will continue all night." Bloom finished.  
"Alright, sleep well girls." i said, as i stood up and walked towards my room i shared with Tecna. I dropped on my bed, and thought about what happend today and yesterday. I still couldn't believe he was back.


End file.
